Conneries celtes
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: Pour Dragonna et Black-Cherry8 - Allistor met au défi Arthur d'invoquer une version de lui du passé. Arthur perd. Ou pas.


Titre : Conneries celtes

Rating : M

Personnages : Pirate!Angleterre - France - Angleterre

Résumé : Pour Dragonna et Black-Cherry8 - Allistor met au défi Arthur d'invoquer une version de lui du passé. Arthur perd. Ou pas.

Note de l'auteur : C'était assez rigolo à écrire même si j'ai galéré pour le lemon que j'ai donc coupé parce que j'y arrivais pas (je suis une larve...) ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Arthur déglutit. Là, il avait merdé. Mais alors merdé grave. Tout ça, c'était encore la faute de ses _bloody bastards_ de frères aînés ! Surtout celle de ce _stupid Scottish_ ! Ils étaient tranquillement (pour autant que quatre nations ne pouvant pas se supporter dans un périmètre de moins de trois kilomètres puissent se tenir tranquillement) en réunion des grandes nations du Royaume-Uni. Pays de Galles, Irlande du Nord, Ecosse et lui-même. Cornouaille et Ile-du-Man, en tant que nations moindres, n'étaient pas venus et Seamas non plus, étant indépendant (et il le répétait assez longtemps pour qu'Angleterre le comprenne).

Et puis, évidemment, il avait fallu que cet enfoiré d'Allistor commence à le taquiner, à lui dire qu'il était faible et surtout, surtout, qu'il ne savait pas utiliser sa magie...

- Tu rates tous tes sorts !

- Et toi tu crois aux monstres invisibles !

Ecosse se leva en serrant les poings.

- Nessie existe !

Arthur lui fit un sourire railleur.

- A peu près autant que l'intelligence de _froggy_.

- Quand on est même pas fichu d'utiliser sa magie, on se tait ! Même Stefan encore gamin était meilleur que toi !

- C'est faux !

- Prouve le !

- Montres-moi n'importe quel sort que je ne pourrais pas reproduire !

Allistor se calma, intéressé. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Mais en voilà une bonne occasion d'humilier son si horripilant petit frère. Il regarda Carlin et Dylan qui approuvèrent à grand hochements de tête. Depuis qu'Arthur les avait forcé à faire parti de sa connerie de Royaume "Uni" (ah ça, pour être unis ils étaient unis !), la moindre opportunité de lui casser les pieds était bonne à prendre ! Ils se concertèrent quelques instants, cherchant quelque chose qu'ils pourraient réaliser mais qui serait vraiment vache pour l'anglais. Angleterre les laissa faire, sûr de sa victoire. Qu'avait-il à craindre de ceux qu'il avait conquis un à un de toute manière ?

- On a trouvé ! Transférer un de nos "ancien nous" d'une époque ancienne à aujourd'hui ! Par exemple, l'enfant que nous étions, le pirate, et caetera...

- D'accord !

- Pas trop peur de perdre ? le railla Dylan.

- Parle pour toi ! Tu n'y connais rien en magie à part les dragons !

- Tu sais ce qu'ils te disent mes dragons ? Et je suis au moins aussi bon en magie qu'Allistor !

- Je te trouve bien arrogant...rigola l'écossais.

Le gallois lui présenta son index et son majeur en guise de réponse. Finalement, ils écourtèrent la réunion pour passer au défi de leur tendre et mignon petit frère. Les quatre celtes préparèrent tranquillement leurs pentacles. Une fois cette tâche terminée, décidèrent de l'ordre à passer, Arthur étant évidemment en dernier.

- Le fanfaron en premier, proposa l'anglais en désignant Ecosse.

Le porteur de kilt ne protesta pas et se plaça face à son pentacle avec un "et moi, je n'ai pas besoin de grimoire, les formules sont dans ma tête" moqueur. Angleterre lui fit un "fuck" royal qu'il ignora totalement. L'écossais commença à réciter sagement sa formule magique en fermant les yeux. La pièce s'assombrit alors que le cercle s'illuminait de bleu foncé et une forme commença à se dessiner en son centre. Allistor fronça les sourcils, se concentra et un flash les éblouit tous.

- Tsatsaaaaaam !

A la manière d'un présentateur de télévision, l'écossais désigna son parfait double, l'air perdu et vêtu uniquement d'un pantalon en toile, torse nu. Ses cheveux encore longs à l'époque étaient attachés dans son dos. Il était visiblement occupé à on-ne-savait-trop-quoi car il était apparu à semi allongé et s'était étalé, ayant visiblement perdu ce qui lui servait de dossier.

- ...Je suis où...? Geh...?

- Je réalise tout à coup à quel point ton langage n'a pas évolué depuis l'époque, Allistor.

- Fuck you, Dylan. Tu es dans le futur, bonjour !

Le "Allistor du passé" cligna des yeux et se releva en grognant, observant les gens dans la pièce, cherchant visiblement à les identifier. Bon, le type qui lui ressemblait devait être...Lui-même. Il grogna en constatant qu'il s'était coupé les cheveux. Ensuite...Le roux aux reflets blonds ressemblait beaucoup à Dylan et, justement, son autre lui l'avait appelé Dylan. Ok, le gallois, donc. Une rousse ondulée...Soit Nolwenn, soit Carlin. Ile du Man avait les cheveux lisses, Armorique les cheveux rouges et Celte n'avaient pas du tout ce genre de visage...Hum, Stefan n'avait pas l'air dans le coin donc c'était sûrement l'irlandaise. Et le blond...

Un blond ? Y'avait des blonds dans la famille ? C'était qui ce type ? Il fronça les sourcils. C'était qui ? Peut-être était-il né après son époque ? Non, il lui disait quelque chose...

- ...Arthur ?

- Oui, râla le concerné, ayant bien remarqué son hésitation.

- Mais tu serais presque grand ! Non, c'est vraiment toi ? Mais tu étais tout petit !

Angleterre lui présenta son majeur et son index pour toute réponse, n'appréciant pas qu'on se fiche de lui. Cela termina de confirmer à l'écossais qu'il s'agissait bien d'Arthur. Aussi teigneux que sa version miniature. Allistor, le moderne, lui, examinait son double.

- Tu viens au moins d'avant l'an 500, toi.

- 467, oui, pourquoi ?

Le roux soupira et Dylan ricana.

- Parce que c'était l'époque où il était tranquille !

- Avant de se faire envahir par les scandinaves, commença Carlin.

- Puis par les normands, ajouta Arthur.

- Et se faire plaquer par Stefan, ne l'oublions pas !

- Ah, et d'être conquis par Arthur pour faire parti du Royaume-Uni.

- Sans oublier toutes les autres guerres intermédiaires...

- Une révolte perdue...

- Une alliance avec froggy...

- Bon, ça va oui ! Pour les scandinaves, les normands et le Royaume-Uni vous êtes concerné aussi ! Et vous en avez perdu aussi des guerres !

- Ok, disons que nous, on s'est pas fait plaquer.

- Forcément, personne ne vous aime !

Le pauvre écossais du passé suivait l'échange, ayant uniquement retenu qu'il allait passer sa vie à se faire envahir et en plus qu'il allait se faire plaquer et unifier avec son infernal petit frère. Et tout ça, c'était absolument pas cool du tout. Il préférait son époque, tiens. Il avait la paix. Et puis, à son époque, Arthur était petit. Donc s'il était chiant, il suffisait de l'accrocher à un porte-manteau et l'abandonner là. Cette technique avait d'ailleurs marché avec toute la fratrie...Lui-même lorsqu'il cassait trop les pieds de Celte, Armorique, Galice ou Dylan, finissait accroché à tout ce que ses aînés pouvaient trouver. Puis Carlin, Seamas, Arthur, William, Anna, Stefan, Nolwenn...Tous y étaient passé. A croire qu'être assez chiant pour finir accroché quelque part et abandonné était un trait de famille.

- Bon, je vais peut-être te renvoyer d'où tu viens. A la base, si je t'ai invoqué c'était juste pour prouver à Arthur qu'il était un sorcier raté. Farewell ~

- Profites bien avant de te faire...

- Roh ça va vous !

Vexé, Allistor se remit en face de son pentacle et fit disparaître rapidement son double.

- Et toi, Arthur, tu auras le droit de te moquer quand tu nous auras prouvé que tu es aussi bon que nous en magie !

L'anglais lui tira la langue et Dylan rigola en se levant pour montrer ce que lui savait faire. Allistor effaça sommairement son pentacle, n'en ayant plus besoin. Le gallois réfléchit quelques instants. Ecosse avait invoqué un "ancien lui" au hasard, sachant qu'il pourrait gérer n'importe qui. Mais lui, s'il se souvenait bien du caractère qu'il avait lors de la formation du Royaume-Uni et un peu avant...Moui, mauvaise idée. Il allait invoqué le "lui enfant", voilà. Ca, c'était sans risque. C'était même une très bonne idée, tiens.

Il ferma les yeux et commença son sort, visualisant celui qu'il était pendant son enfance. Un truc mignon traumatisé par Galice. Moui, c'était à peu près ça. Une lueur rouge commença à illuminer le cercle alors qu'une petite forme apparaissait.

- Tiens, ce serait drôle que ce soit l'enfant...On l'a jamais vu...Et toi Allistor ?

L'écossais secoua la tête.

- J'ai beau être venu au monde juste après lui, lorsqu'Armorique m'a envoyé chez Dylan, il était déjà adolescent. Jamais vu gamin. Mais si je cite Galice ça devrait donner...

Allistor mit ses deux mains sur ses joues et ferma les yeux dans l'habituel expression de débile heureux de Galice.

- Roh trop chou, il était trop chou mon Dydy, trop chou, trop chou !

Il reprit son expression habituelle.

- Voilà.

Un long silence s'installa. Ecosse imitait vachement bien Rowen, quand même. C'en était effrayant. Dylan tapa dans ses mains pour attirer leur attention, ayant fini.

- Et voilà votre grand frère adoré en version miniature !

Les trois brittaniques regardèrent le petit garçon au centre du cercle. Il les observait avec de grands yeux verts intrigués, se demandant sûrement ce qui se passait. Pas de doute sur son identité, ses cheveux roux aux reflets blonds confirmaient bien qu'il s'agissait de Pays de Galles.

- Roh, trop chou !

- T'es reparti dans une imitation de Galice ?

- Non, non, ça venait du cœur.

Dylan lança un sale regard à son frère, l'avertissant mentalement qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à essayer de violer son double enfant sinon ça allait chauffer pour son kilt. Le petit garçon était totalement intimidé par ces gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Soudain, il aperçut Carlin et courut pour s'accrocher à ses jambes avec un "maman !" significatif.

Il y eut un "Oooooh..." attendri général. Pays de Galles fit un signe de tête à Arthur.

- On est deux à avoir réussi. Carlin va passer puis toi. Et si tu échoue...Tiens, oui, c'est une bonne question. On fait quoi s'il échoue ?

Allistor et Carlin réalisèrent qu'ils avaient oublié ce détail pourtant très important. Si Arthur échouait, ce qui serait sûrement le cas, qu'allaient-ils lui faire ? Il s'était vanté de ppouvoir faire aussi bien qu'eux, donc s'il se ratait, il allait devoir en payer les conséquences...Et au prix fort s'il vous plaît ! Il fallait quelque chose qu'il ne supporterait pas...

- Oh, je sais, je sais, je sais !

- Oui, Carlin ?

- On le livre enchaîné à froggy !

Les deux celtes la regardèrent, admiratifs, avant d'approuver. Arthur pâlit. Il n'avait vraiment pas intérêt à échouer, là...Plutôt mourir de d'être livré à Francis ! Enchaîné, en prime ! Le français en serait bien trop content...Bon, lui aussi, après tout, ils sortaient ensemble mais...Il avait toujours réussi à empêcher France de réaliser ses fantasmes bizarres sur lui. S'il était attaché, il serait à sa merci. Et visiblement, sa chère sœur l'avait parfaitement compris.

- Bon ! Toi, retournes à ton époque ! Alors, Arthur ?

- D'accord, mais si je réussis, je fais ce que je veux de vous pendant un mois !

Dylan fit disparaître son double enfant, accepta sans hésitation et retourna s'asseoir pour laisser la place à Carlin. La jeune femme craqua ses doigts et secoua ses mains, faisant tinter ses multiples bracelets, avant de fermer les yeux.

- Peu importe qui elle invoque, elle sera insupportable...

- C'est toi qui est insupportable Thuthur.

- ARTHUR ! Est-ce que je t'appelle Totor, moi ?!

Dylan éclata de rire au surnom et Ecosse fit la moue.

- On verra qui rigolera lorsque tu seras entre les mains de Francis...

- Vos gueules ! Je peux pas me concentrer !

- Désolé Carlinette !

L'irlandaise grogna quelque chose sur les surnoms qu'Allistor donnait aux gens. Thuthur pour l'anglais, Carlinette pour elle, Roro pour le galicien, Stefounet pour le breton, Dydy pour le gallois, Wiwi pour le cornique (ce qui le faisait beaucoup rire, wi-wi signifiant faire pipi en anglais...), Nana pour la mannoise...Et elle en passait. Elle se concentra sur son cercle et son sort. La couleur verte claire de sa magie envahit la pièce, éblouissant tout le monde. Ils songèrent d'ailleurs à s'acheter des lunettes de soleil, chose tout à fait obsolète dans les contrées pluvieuses qu'ils habitaient.

- Et voilà Carlin de 1707 !

Arthur pâlit. Ca, c'était un coup bas. Mais un coup bas extrêmement bas.

La rousse du passé émergea et regarda autour d'elle. Allons bons, si elle commençait à se téléporter n'importe où, maintenant...Elle avait déjà assez d'ennuis avec son idiot de petit frère qui avait réussi à l'annexer à son stupide Roayume-U...

Ses yeux verts tombèrent sur Arthur.

- Tiens, tiens, Arthur...

L'anglais se leva pour pouvoir reculer alors que l'irlandaise s'avançait vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'avait pas du tout aimé le coup du Commonwealth et du Royaume-Uni. Et si cette rage s'était apaisé avec le temps, il se rappelait très bien qu'il avait été obligé de la faire enfermer à l'époque. Pour éviter qu'elle ne le tue.

Et Carlin venait d'invoquer cette version d'elle-même. Libre.

- Je vais te buter, Angleterre de merde, tu vas crever dans d'atroces souffrances et tu te mettras ton Commonwealth là où je pense...

- J'étais vulgaire à l'époque dis donc...

- Ben faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi. Seamas aussi avait pas aimé...(Allistor frissonna) Il est déjà pas commode en temps normal mais alors là...Il s'est battu jusqu'à avoir sa foutue indépendance. Et il l'a eu !

- Pas toi, lança Dylan.

Ecosse lui montra son majeur et son index. L'ancienne Carlin avait finalement acculé l'anglais contre un mur et son regard en disait long sur ses intentions futures. A savoir étaler les organes de son petit frère sur le mur. Une flamme apparut dans sa main qu'elle leva.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit au blond, l'Irlandaise moderne la fit disparaître.

-Tu avais raison de l'avoir fait enfermer, en fait. Elle t'aurait tué sinon.

- Je me suis calmée depuis. Mais si j'ai un couteau dans la main et que tu me taquines au sujet du Royaume-Uni...Qui sait ce que je pourrais faire...

Arthur déglutit. Compris. Message reçu.

- En parlant de pouvoir faire quelque chose ! A ton tour, Arthur, montres-nous ton GRAND art de la magie ! lança Allistor.

Angleterre reprit contenance et s'avança. Il allait leur montrer, tiens ! Ils arrêteraient de se foutre de lui à longueur de temps, ces bloody bastards ! Il frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre en se positionnant devant son pentacle. S'il prenait son grimoire, ils allaient se moquer, donc il ferait ça de tête. Il avait bien retenu la formule en écoutant ses aînés (pas stupide, l'anglais), il y arriverait ! Hors de question qu'on l'abandonne enchaîné aux mains perverses de son stupid boyfriend !

Rien que de penser à ce que Francis pourrait lui faire, il frissonna.

Non, il devait se concentrer ! Allez !

Il ferma les yeux. Ses frères et sa sœur avaient la bonté de se taire pour le laisser se concentrer. Parfait.

Il commença à réciter sagement sa formule, le cercle s'illumina de vert sombre.

- Shit, il a l'air d'y arriver en plus...murmura Dylan en voyant une forme commencer à apparaître.

- Mais non, il va se foirer, c'est obligé...tenta de se rassurer Allistor.

Mais c'est qu'il y arrivait, ce petit con. Alors là, devoir lui obéir pendant un mois, ça ne les tentait pas du tout. Rien que d'y penser...Entre leur faire faire le ménage et les humilier quotidiennement, ils n'osaient imaginer ce qu'Angleterre pouvait leur faire.

Et pourtant, malgré leurs prières silencieuses, le parfait double d'Arthur apparut, vêtu de ses traditionnels vêtements de pirate. Satisfait, l'anglais rouvrit les yeux et exulta.

- J'ai ré...

Le double disparut.

Arthur devint pâle alors qu'un soupir de soulagement général échappa à ses aînés. Non, impossible...Il avait réussi, il était là, son double, juste là ! Mais les autres avaient réussi à garder leurs "anciens eux" dans cette époque plusieurs minutes avant de devoir les renvoyer d'où il venait...Et lui à peine quelques secondes.

Il était fait comme un rat.

- Je viens d'avoir la peur de ma vie, holy god... soupira Carlin.

- Pareil...Bon, mon cher Thuthur, il semblerait bien que tu ai...

- ...perduuu ~ termina Dylan en chantonnant.

Le gallois se leva et attrapa l'anglais qui essayait de s'enfuir. Arthur protesta et se débattit mais Allistor vint joyeusement aider son aîné à le maintenir.

- Et maintenant...Carlin, appelles Francis, on l'enchaîne dans la cave !

- No, no ! Please ! Faites pas ça !

- Tu as perdu, tu dois te plier aux règles ! Avoue que si tu avais gagné, tu n'aurais eu aucune pitié à nous humilier pendant un mois ! Alors on sera sans pitié non aussi ~

Et en effet, ils furent sans pitié. Pays de Galles et Ecosse traînèrent l'anglais jusqu'à la cave alors que Carlin empoignait le téléphone.

- Allo ?

- Allo, froggy ?

- Oui ?

- Arthur a perdu un pari et a eut un gage. C'est d'être enchaîné et à ta merci. Tu viens ?

Le français lui raccrocha au nez. Visiblement, il était parti tout de suite. Même pas étonnant, tiens. De là où elle était elle entendait des "Eh ! Mais ça c'était pas prévu ! No ! On avait dit juste enchaîné ! YOU BASTARDS !" de protestation et elle se demanda ce que les deux idiots avaient fait au petit anglais. Haha, pour un peu elle le plaindrait presque.

Mais presque seulement.

Finalement, ils quittèrent la maison de l'anglais où s'était tenu la réunion et s'installèrent dans un hôtel pas très loin. Pays de Galles dut d'ailleurs payer. La radinerie des irlandais et surtout, surtout, des écossais n'avait pas de limite.

Allistor ouvrit son ordinateur portable et alluma son système de caméra branché quelques instants plus tôt. Les trois s'allongèrent tranquillement sur le lit. Carlin rigola en voyant ce que les deux avaient fait à Arthur.

- Une robe et des oreilles de chat ? Mais vous êtes des enfoirés ! explosa-t-elle de rire.

- C'était l'idée d'Allistor.

L'écossais acquiesça, très fier.

- Bon, froggy arrivera pas avant quelques heures, on fait quoi en attendant ? Un action ou vérité ?

- D'accord !

Les trois complices commencèrent à jouer dans une bonne humeur toute relative, surveillant la caméra du coin de l'œil. Soudain, le regard de Dylan fut attiré par l'écran. Carlin lui demanda ce qui se passait et il fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai vu quelque chose passer devant la caméra...Là ! Ca vient de recommencer !

- Peut-être une chauve-souris ?

- Mouais...Arthur a l'air d'avoir rien remarqué donc ça doit être ça...Bref, Carlin, action ou vérité ?

Quelques heures plus tard, un taxi se gara devant la maison d'Angleterre et en sortit un certain blond aux cheveux ondulés. Le français entra sans se poser de questions et chercha quelques instants la cave. Il n'avait pas pour intention de violer comme un espèce de barbare son petit Iggy, loin de là. Il savait juste que s'il avait refusé de venir, dieu seul sait ce que les celtes auraient fait à Arthur. Cela impliquerait au moins des chevaux, une castration chimique et une perruque blonde.

Il trouva facilement la porte de la cave. Un trousseau de clé y était accroché. Sûrement celles des chaînes. Les celtes avaient eu la gentillesse de les lui laisser. Il entra et descendit les escaliers, plissant les yeux pour chercher un interrupteur. Ah, là. Il alluma et eut un tendre sourire compatissant pour l'anglais enchaîné. Arthur l'observait avec un air de dire "j'ai peut être les mains attachés mais tu m'approche et je te mord !". Le blond secoua la tête et alla s'accroupir devant lui.

- Mais...Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

- Mais c'est même pas drôle ! Il ne mérite décidément pas sa réputation de pervers !

- Euh...Le cliché de base du français parfait c'est "romantique" pas pervers...

- Pfff...

Les trois celtes sortirent des cartes et entamèrent une crapette, déçus. Le français avait détaché Angleterre. Même pas drôle...

- Thanks you, Francis...

- De rien

Arthur se massa les poignets, soulagé, et se fit remarquer qu'il devrait plus avoir confiance en son petit ami. Finalement, son froggy avait un minimum de savoir-vivre et de...

Francis attrapa l'anglais et le porta dans ses bras comme une princesse en riant comme un idiot pour l'amener jusqu'à sa chambre et l'allonger dans son lit.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit !

- Mais je t'aime !

- Tu es un _stupid pervert_ !

- Oui ~

Le français commença à dévorer la nuque de son cher et tendre qui frissonna et soupira d'aise. Soudain, la porte de la chambre claqua violemment. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux et se retournèrent.

- Alors comme ça, plus tard, je deviendrais une nation indolent soumise à la France ? _Disgusting…_

Angleterre écarquilla les yeux alors que Francis n'y comprenait rien. Son double était revenu. Appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, son chapeau à la main, il les observait d'un air méprisant. Avant que les deux nations ne puissent faire quoique ce soit, des chaînes surgirent de sous le lit et attachèrent Arthur au lit. France se plaça instinctivement devant lui pour le protéger du pirate.

- Fais le disparaître, toi qui es magicien !

- J'essaye, j'essaye ! Mais je…J'y arrive pas !

Le pirate s'avança vers eux et un sale sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres.

- Tu ne toucheras pas à un seul cheveu d'Arthur !

- _Oh, really ?_

Francis ne se démonta pas, bien décidé à ne pas laisser Arthur être blessé de la main de son propre double. Les celtes devraient réfléchir aux conséquences de leurs conneries avant de les faire.

- _You've lost ~_

- Qu…

Derrière lui, Arthur émit un gémissement de douleur significatif et il se retourna. Une barre de fer matérialisée de nulle part entravait la gorge du petit anglais, l'empêchant de respirer. Le pirate sourit.

- Tu veux qu'il reste _alive _? Obéis-moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ?!

- Juste m'amuser un peu avant de retourner à mon époque. (il regarda Arthur) Vous avez voulu jouer avec le feu en m'invoquant, tu n'as qu'à t'apitoyer sur ta bêtise et celle de tes frères.

- Gh… !

Le pirate ôta la barre de fer de la gorge d'Arthur qui toussa pour reprendre sa respiration. Francis se sentait horriblement impuissant. Soudain, l'ancien anglais l'observa en souriant.

- Vous alliez faire quoi avant que j'arrive ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu as très bien compris. Obéis.

Le français échangea un regard avec Arthur qui ne semblait absolument pas enchanté. Mais il n'avait pas le choix s'il ne voulait pas que son petit anglais soit blessé. Il se pencha sur son corps attaché et l'embrassa, tâchant d'oublier la présence de l'autre. Angleterre se dit qu'ils n'avaient en effet pas la possibilité de discuter les ordres du pirate et répondit au doux baiser, maudissant ses frères et lui-même. Francis déshabilla doucement son blond pour caresser son torse et mordiller sa chair sensible, le faisant gémir. Il aurait adoré ce moment à deux s'il n'y avait l'autre espèce de voyeur assis juste à côté. Il se demanda un instant si Arthur était vraiment aussi pervers que ça avant.

Son regard glissa sur le pirate, dans l'espoir qu'il disparaisse, mais rien. Il se résigna à ôter le pantalon de l'anglais et son sous-vêtement, se penchant sur son membre déjà dur d'excitation.

- C'est ma présence qui t'excite ? se moqua le pirate.

- Même pas en rêve ! _Bloody wanker_ !

- C'est ça. _Let's continue._

Francis se retint de sauter à la gorge du pirate et déposa quelques baisers sur le membre d'Arthur. Le moment ne devait pas être agréable pour l'anglais alors autant essayer de ne pas en rajouter en étant mauvais amant. Angleterre gémit lorsque son français tortura ses parties sensibles, le rendant plus dur encore qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il consentit finalement à prendre le membre dressé entre ses lèvres.

Le pirate, lassé de sa séance de voyeurisme, se leva et attrapa les hanches du français pour le déshabiller.

- Ca fera chier Spain de savoir que je me suis tapé quelqu'un d'autre ici.

Les deux nations n'eurent pas le temps de protester qu'il les immobilisa avec un sort désinvolte. Arthur ne se rappelait pas avoir été aussi bon en magie auparavant. Et se jura que la prochaine fois que ses frères voudraient le tester, il mettrait son poing dans leurs nez.

Francis serra les dents lorsque l'autre entreprit de le préparer, plus par formalité que par gentillesse. Tous ses muscles étaient paralysés, il ne pouvait rien faire et Arthur non plus. Il y avait vraiment des jours où on ferait mieux de ne pas se lever.

Le pirate leur rendit la possibilité de bouger.

- Mais au moindre geste brusque, vous le regretterez.

- Ca on avait fini par comprendre…râla Arthur.

Soudain, un flash éclaira la pièce alors que le pirate commençait à ôter sa veste rouge. Il se retourna et grimaça en voyant son frère aux cheveux longs et rouges, Allistor. Accompagné d'un brun à la peau halée et aux vêtements semblables aux siens. L'air pas content du tout.

- Arthuuuuur…menaça le brun.

Le pirate ne put qu'apprécier le doux accent espagnol qui roulait son prénom. Bon, il allait se faire frapper. Il rajusta sa veste alors que Francis et Arthur en profitaient pour essayer de reprendre un peu de décence en enfilant un pantalon.

- Heureusement que j'ai demandé à ton frère de m'amener à toi parce que je ne te trouvais plus, hein…Infidèle.

- Mauvais amant.

- C'est qui ces types ? On dirait Francis. Et toi.

- Précisément, répondit le français.

L'ancien espagnol l'observa en clignant des yeux avant de pouffer, marmonnant un « Francis va sortir avec le rosbif … « .

- Go hell, Spain.

- Mierda, c'est moi qui sors avec en ce moment. Bref, reviens là, toi, fini de t'amuser.

Le pirate soupira et le rejoignit, l'attrapant par la taille avant de les faire disparaître. Le Allistor du passé fit de même, laissant les deux amants seuls.

- …Arthur ?

- …Yes ?

- Une partie de monopoly, ça te tente ?

* * *

Oh mon dieu qu'ai-je fait seigneur...Review ? :3


End file.
